Puisi untuk Kuroko
by anclyne
Summary: Bagaimana jika anggota Kiseki no Sedai membuat puisi untuk Kuroko? /HUMOR GARING/


_**Puisi Untuk Kuroko**_

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Humor & Friendship**

**Disclaimer : Fujimaki Tadoshi**

**Warning : Humor garing , gagal , typo(s) , Sho-ai , mengandung unsur alay , no flame .**

**Summary : Bagaimana jika anggota Kiseki no Sedai membuat puisi untuk Kuroko ?**

**Enjoy and Happy Reading ~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To : Tetsu sang mantan**

**From : Aomine Hanya aku**

_**Bayangan**_

_Bayanganmu selalu hadir setiap malamku .._

_saat suasana menjadi horror dan mencekam .._

_bayanganmu selalu datang disetiap mimpiku .._

_saat aku mimpi buruk .._

_bayanganmu selalu menemani dalam sepiku .._

_saat aku merasa sendiri dan ketakutan .._

_aku pun tak kuasa menyimpan pertanyaan yang selama ini ku pendam .._

_kau itu manusia atau hantu ?_

**CTAK !**

Satu urat kesabaran Kuroko putus.

'Aku menyesal pernah berpacaran denganmu Aomine-kun .'

dan dengan tidak elitnya , kertas puisi Aomine pun sukses masuk ke tong sampah.

**To : Kuroko Tetsuya **

**From : Midorima Shintarou**

**Note : **_**aku memberi puisi ini bukan karena ingin **_**Nanodayo**_** , tapi karena sudah terlanjur ku buat jadi ku berikan saja .**_

'Kau masih sempat-sempat nya _Tsundere_ ya Midorima-kun .' Pikir kuroko _Sweatdrop._

_**Cinta kita**_

_Lihat hukum cinta kita .._

_Momen cintaku tegak lurus dengan momen cintamu .._

_Menjadikan cinta kita sebagai titik Ekuilibrum yang sempurna .._

_Dengan Inersia tak terhingga, takkan tergoyahkan Impuls atau momentum gaya .._

_Inilah resultan momentum cinta kita .._

Kuroko terpaku ,

sama sekali tidak mengerti isi puisi Midorima.

'Kau membuat puisi atau sedang mengajariku fisika Midorima-kun ?'

**To : Kuro-chin**

**From : Mura**

_**Kuro-chin**_

_Wajahmu manis seperti Ringo Ame .._

_Suaramu gurih seperti Snack Maibou .._

_Kulitmu putih seperti Susu Vanilla .._

_Rambutmu biru seperti Blue Milk-shake .._

_Kuro-chin terlihat enak, aku ingin sekali memakanmu .._

' Apa aku terlihat seperti makanan ?'

Sepertinya kuroko akan seribu kali lebih waspada jika dekat dengan Murasakibara.

**To : Kurokocchi ~~**

**From : Kise Ikemen-kun**

_**Sandal Sejati**_

_Kau selalu setia menemaniku di setiap langkahku .._

_Kau selalu teguh menopang berat tubuhku .._

_Kau selalu tabah ketika aku memerlukanmu .._

_Tak peduli kau terbuang , terbalik , atau terjepit kaki lemari .._

_Karena kau adalah sandal sejatiku .._

" …. "

Kuroko diam , lalu sedetik kemudian mengambil ponselnya yang berdering—Panggilan masuk dari Kise.

" _Moshi-moshi_ , huweeee ... Kurokocchi ? _ne, ne_ . apa kau membaca puisi dari ku ? _gomen_ itu bukan buatanku ta—"

**PIP**

Kuroko memutuskan teleponnya , menghapus nomor Kise dari kontaknya dan mencabik-cabik kertas puisi Kise dengan gunting .

**To : Tetsuya-ku tersayang.**

**From : Akashi yang selalu menang dan benar.**

_**Seharusnya**_

Seharusnya saat itu aku sedang memelukmu ..

Merasakan dekapan hangat tubuhmu ..

Menyatukan jiwa dan mengalirkan cinta ..

Tapi semua tak kulakukan Karena bau tubuhmu ..

Aku tau kau pasti belum mandi .

**CTAK !**

satu urat kesabaran Kuroko putus.

_Seharusnya saat itu aku sedang menatapmu lembut .._

_Menikamati teduh di matamu .._

_Seperti dalam novel dan dorama .._

_Tapi semua tak kulakukan , karena ada kotoran disudut matamu .._

_Dan aku tau , kau pasti belum mencuci muka._

**CTAK ! **

satu lagi urat kesabaran Kuroko putus.

_Seharusnya saat itu aku sedang melumat bibirmu .._

_Melepaskan hasrat dan gejolak yang memacu jantung .._

_Tapi semua tak kulakukan, karena mulutmu bau jengkol .._

_Dan aku tau lagi , kau pasti belum menggosok gigi ._

**CTAK !**

Tanpa pikir panjang , kuroko segera meraih ponselnya dan menelpon Akashi .

"Akashi-kun . "

"_Moshi-moshi_ , Tetsuya ? ada apa menelponku ? apa kau suka dengan pui—"

"AKU MINTA PUTUS ! "

.

**Owari**

**A/N :**

**Nghahahahahaha, apa-apaan fic gaje ini. Poor Kise , poor Akashi LOL**

**Humor garing, atau malah ngga lucu sama sekali ? sabodo teing lah *duk\**

**Sebagian sih puisi-puisi di atas itu cari di gugel, tapi saya modif dikit cz saya emang ga mahir bikin puisi *ditendang\**

**Saa.. karna udah terlanjur dibuat, monggo di nikmati saja . mohon yang berbaik hati silahkan tinggalkan fav , follow , atau review nya ~**

**Matta ne (^^)/~**


End file.
